New Student Alert
by ittleraincloud
Summary: Aya Manakito is the new girl at school and a very bad one at that. she's rich and tryng to hide it watch what happens as she surives high school
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: well own some things but not Naruto... :) enjoy**

**AN: btw Aya is in FL**

'Ok…I didn't forget anything did I?' these thoughts rolled through Aya's head as she packed the last of her things in boxes. Her house was completely empty down to the last crumb.

'Hmm I better not have,' Aya thought as she walked out of her old house and over to her BMW. She dumped everything in there and drove off towards the airport.

Aya Manakito was moving and by moving she didn't mean across the street. She was moving back to her hometown in Japan.

(Skipping the annoying plane ride just b/c I can)

"Ok so here I am," Aya exhaled, "now to find my new house… er apartment whatever it is."

Aya drove, following the directions to her new place, turning here and stopping here basically following the signs and stuff.

"Here it is," Aya said as she stepped out of her BMW. Sigh she was tired as heck and didn't exactly want to unpack but oh well 'tough luck' she thought and started to unload the boxed crammed into her car.

She lugged her junk up to her apartment and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, flipped on the lights, dropped her stuff, and headed back down to her car.

When she reached her car she unloaded the rest of her stuff and locked it up. Making sure this wasn't some sort of tow away zone she made her way back upstairs to unpack.

12 o'clock in the morning

'Finally, I thought I'd never finish,' sighed Aya. Aya was beat she crawled into her bed for the very few hours of sleep she had left. For the next day was her first day in her new high school.

_Brinnnngngggggg briiiinnnng,_ Aya's alarm clock rung. 'MAN ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS,' Aya screamed inside her head (it was like 6 in the morning) as she woke up and crawled out of bed.

'Ugh here we go,' she thought as she walked into her bathroom and stepped into her shower. After that she brushed her long black and red tipped hair and her teeth as well.

When she finished all that she dragged herself to her closet. There she opened her black closet and peered inside. 'Hmm this will do,' she said to herself as she put on her favorite pair of jeans, the black ones that look like a wood cutter ate them with chains galore, and a Three Days Grace band tee.

She finished dressing and ate breakfast. Then on the way out she grabbed her backpack, her cell, ipod, and her wallet on the way out.

Aya didn't take her car, instead she took her skateboard. She didn't want people mobbing her. She was of a rich family, but all of which are dead. She was the only one left and her family had given her their whole entire funds and right to their companies (which she didn't even want.) Now everywhere she goes people notice her. It makes her want to disappear, which is why she changed her name. She was going to lay low.

As Aya approached the school she put her headphones in her ear and held onto her board.

She received quite a lot of stares from the nearby clique of preps as she walked by to go to the principal's office.

"Tsunade-sama the new student has just arrived," Shizune said. "Well hurry and send her in the sooner the better I need to get this mountain of paperwork done," Tsunade replied stubbornly. "Sure you are, Shizune muttered under her breath. "Oi, what was that Shizune," said Tsunade. "I said right away Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied a bit nervously chucking.

"Aya the principal is ready to see you," Shizune said as she sat at the front desk.

Aya nodded and walked into the principal's office.

"Ah I presume you are Aya the new girl right?" Tsunade questioned her. Aya nodded her head. Well here is your schedule, locker #, and welcome to Leaf High. (Hehe im original aren't I XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own some things but not Naruto 

AN: enjoy

Aya roamed the hallways as she scanned where her locker might be. She finally found it, locker # 253. Aya started putting in the combination into her locker and it opened with a click.

She started to put her stuff in when she sensed someone behind her. She slowly turned to face a blonde boy with blue eyes staring cheerfully at her.

"HIIIII I'm Naruto believe it and I've never seen you here before so you are…?" The blonde boy, Naruto, was smiling widely at her. Aya decided he didn't matter much and turned around to go back to what she was doing.

Naruto just stood there waiting like he was expecting something and Aya soon finished putting her stuff up.

Aya turned back around and there he still was. 'Does this guy not know how to take a hint,' Aya thought and rolled her eyes.

"So like I said HIIII I'm Naruto believe it and you are?" Naruto said or practically screamed to the world.

While Naruto was having his little announcing moment Aya stalked off to find her first class.

Aya's first class turned out to be history with Kakashi sensei and lucky her, the schedule told her what floor and room. The history classroom was on the third floor in room 345 so Aya started climbing the stairs.

Soon she reached the 3rd floor and she stood there for a moment to catch her breath. Suddenly the floor underneath her started to shake a little. Aya looked around for the source. She found a whole prep filled stampede heading towards her.

Then Aya noticed the guy behind her. 'So this is what is causing all these preps mobbing around here,' Aya thought as she moved away just when they tackled the boy with things and comments.

Aya sweat dropped and walked off to room 345. Aya entered the room to a lot of stares. She was late. The teacher, Kakashi sensei, wasn't here either though. 'Hmm…weird I thought I was late,' Aya thought to herself. She just shrugged it off and walked to sit in an empty seat in the back next to the wall.

Soon everyone came in and about 50 songs later (Aya still has her ipod) Kakashi came through the door.

Aya POV

"YOUR LATE AGAIN KAKASHI SENSEI," screamed Naruto, and this girl with pink hair.

'Oh lord no; Mr. I-can't-take-a-hint is in this class DANG IT, what am I a bad luck magnet today?' I was thinking it may be bad but not THIS bad.

Kakashi scanned the room and I guess it was a lucky guess or something he singled me out. "Class we have a new student today," he said with a 'cheerful' voice.

"Won't you stand up," he said as he was writing on the board. I stood up and stared at him.

I think I freaked him out a little he was on the floor in fetal position saying no noo …

Then the next minute he was up saying just kidding…I don't think so and he wouldn't meet my eyes. Then I remembered what someone had told me before…I-I-I c-can s-s-ee death in your eyes Aya! Actually I thought that was some joke but I guess not…

"So what is your name?" Kakashi asked busying himself with writing on the board. "Aya Manakito," I said rather flatly.

He turned around and examined me still avoiding my eyes. "Hmm, I swear you remind me of someone…," Kakashi reminisced. Aya froze but her look was stone perfect. "Hmm, must be my imagination," he said as he turned to sit at his desk. Aya relaxed a little.

"GROUP FORMAITION NOW," Kakashi yelled like a drill sarge. The class was now an uproar of desks scraping and people moving.

"Ah Aya you are with…group…uh 7 yes group 7," Kakashi said with an assuring tone of voice. (The groups are the team #'s)

I just stood there how the heck was I supposed to know this group from another.

"Oh, yes that would be Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke," he told me with his nose stuck inside a book.

I didn't know who those people were, only Naruto and that wasn't the most pleasant experience. Him yelling in my ear will kill them.

I walked over to group 7 and pulled a desk beside the pink haired one.

"Hey we got the new girl," Pinky started to say. I've decided to call her that until I actually know her name.

"HEY I KNOW YOU," Naruto screamed at me again, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T TALK TO ME," he just kept screaming again and again. Does this dude have an off switch?

"I wonder why dobe you're so annoying she probably got creeped out," replied this dude with chicken looking hair.

"WHY I OUGHTA YOU-," Naruto was cut short of Kakashi saying no you are not.

"Ok so Aya's your name right," Pinky said. I nodded lazily.

"Oh well this is Naruto, and this is Sasuke, and I am Sakura," Pinky err Sakura replied to herself or err rather my nod.

"So Aya is it," Sasuke said to me.

nod

"Is that all you do, nod," he taunted

'No," I replied flatly and monotonously

His joke ended flatly right there.

Sakura took over there, "Hey you wouldn't mind doing this would you," she asked me cheerfully.

I took the sheet of paper…it had questions beyond everything on there.

"Can you fill that out for me," she said. I just nodded it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

So I started…

Where'd you move from?

Florida

Age?

17

stereotype

I don't judge look at me and decide

likes

Not very much

dislikes

Too many to explain

hobbies

Music and skateboarding

any instruments if so what?

Yea, elc. guitar, bass, drums, piano/keyboard

like anyone yet?

No

had a bf?

Nope

single?

Yea

Well that was it and I finished it faster than I'd expected.

I handed Sakura the paper back and she scanned it with Naruto and Sasuke looking over her shoulder at it.

I waited for the information to sink in.

"So are you punk?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Ugh if you must know I am me and me only," I said monotonously

"So you are punk?" Sakura was pushing it now.

Right then and there I put her on the prep list with Naruto she wasn't gonna even get my attention from now on.

She kept on asking me and I wondered if Naruto and Sakura where together on this or something. They're annoying me. The only one left is Sasuke. What is he waiting for just annoy me already. It won't matter either way.

Well whatever I gave up and stared out the window for the rest of the class.


End file.
